1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to integrating a decoupling capacitor into an electrical structure including semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. The use of non-planar semiconductor devices such as, for example, silicon fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) may be the next step in the evolution of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices. Decoupling capacitors are used to reduce fluctuation of power lines (VDD, GND) to semiconductor devices. Typically, decoupling capacitors require a large area for efficient decoupling. The integration of decoupling capacitors with semiconductor devices is problematic for aggressively scaled semiconductor devices.